


Tightrope

by EnderWxx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: -Ish, Ambiguous Relationships, BDSM, Dark Steve Rogers, Healing Sex, It's longer than I originally intended, M/M, Misunderstandings, Off-screen torture, Oral Sex, Sex, Trust Issues, funnier than good steve rogers, healing cock, of sorts, ropes, they fuck after a bad thing happens, tied-up Erik, tw: they care for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderWxx/pseuds/EnderWxx
Summary: Steve and Erik have a secret, complicated relationship.One night Erik stumbles in Steve's apartment, bloody and beaten, and a misunderstanding leads these two idiots to one of the best nights they've had.





	Tightrope

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a crack-ship that started as a joke for a friend, it escalated, I got involved and this happened. I really hope you like this.

They needed to stop this. It was a mistake, no matter how you looked at it. It just didn’t work. It wasn’t that their sides were wrong against each other, or that betrayal, spies and assassins were all over to take a chance on them, given they were powerful.

It was all about power, wasn’t it? That’s all there is. They both knew about power, Steve Rogers was a man oppressed by those who where bigger than him, always bigger, faster but never right about their motivations. He had plenty, still.   
And Erik… Erik was born to be oppressed and rise above his torture and the cruel world that loved him and hated him in equal parts. 

But between them there was never a lack of power, not in their secret visits… in the dark rooms and faraway motels. Once in Roger’s base, a mistake that had required blood when discovered, but they’d learned. 

And evolved.

And survived it all. 

In the aftermath of a very straining and hurtful fight, Erik Lehnsherr stumbled in the Captain’s apartment. A safe house Erik shouldn’t know about. And yet here he was, bloody, beaten and practically blacked out. So weak he couldn’t even talk.  
So, instead of doing the sensible thing and call his superiors, he took him in. Bathed his beaten body, put him to bed and cured him the best he could.  
It was strange… Steve was used to hurt people, now, not heal or protect them. But he felt at ease… He knew this man, inside and out. He knew what made him tick, moan, laugh or even upset him. Steve was smart, observant, and he knew those wounds were the product of a mean bastard. Maybe a group. 

They took him prisoner, tied him up and hurt him badly. Probably humans… shoe-shaped prints were all over his torso and back, and Steve wanted to hurt them all back and make them beg for death. 

He couldn’t do that now.

Instead, Steve nurtured Erik back to consciousness, only one day later. His welts and wounds were mostly cured, basically thanks to Erik’s fast metabolism and immune system. When he woke up, Steve was changing a bandage on his ankle due to a bad cut.

 

“Thought you’d die on me”

 

Erik snorted but laughed, almost as if they were something else. Something more than a fuck in a motel. For a year, now. Anyway.

 

“It takes more than this to kill me”, said Erik, his accent thick and his voice sore. 

 

So. They made him scream, too. He was definitely going to hunt them down and kill them all.

 

“Shut up or I’ll accept the challenge”

 

They both laughed after a short pause. He was scared Steve was going to finally turn on him and hurt him or even kill him. Once, it was his plan. Getting rid of the mutant leader would’ve granted him more recognition and more privileges. Once, it mattered.

 

“Seriously, though, you were pretty bad last night. I’m so relieved to see you alive I’m not even going to ask how you know where I live, for now”, Steve finished with the bandage, but his hand lingered on Erik’s knee.

 

Sitting on the foot of the bed, he had a nice view of Erik’s chest. It looked better now that his bruises were almost completely faded.   
Also, the light through the curtains made him look so alive Rogers almost sighed. Almost.

 

“I have my sources…”, Erik said, trying to get off the bed.

 

Steve leaned over him, pressed a hand on his chest and tsked twice. 

 

“Stay in bed or you’re gonna faint out there, and I’ve made a good job patching you up. So don’t go and spoil the fun, okay?”

 

“Fun? You like to see me like this?”

 

Steve smiled down at him, predatory and hungry. It should wait, though, or he’d ruin his own job.

 

“I’m fucking delighted”

 

“You pervert… You just wanted to undress me, have me at your mercy and touch me while I was unconscious. I bet you touched yourself too, dirty old man”

 

It was their banter, taking each other to their limits and then blow the steam like the world was going to end that day. Sometimes it was just like that, and they took each other as lovers, more like part-time enemies.   
But Steve knew Erik wasn’t up to anything harder than this conversation, so he just rolled his eyes and stood up, leaving the room to get Erik a glass of water and some cookies. He really didn’t have anything better than that now. It was just a safe house. 

When he returned, Erik looked gloomy, even upset. He thought it was because of the trauma, finally kicking in, so he shut his mouth and bit his tongue. No need to upset him further.   
Steve offered the glass and cookies and left them on the bedside table for later.

 

“You need to drink and eat something. I… Don’t really know if you need them, but I’m going out and buy some medicines for…”, he didn’t know how to put it into words. His beating. His torture. It just sounded demeaning and wrong. “And something to eat. I only have those cookies, so… stay, okay? If someone else comes out of there they’ll know and will come and get you. They know you and your powers, so please. Stay. In. Bed”

 

“Yes, sir”, Erik mumbled, turning his back to Steve, groaning from the pain.

 

Steve just left, not knowing if he was angry for what happened to him or for something he’d said. It didn’t make sense to Steve, so he let it go. And when he came back and put something in the old oven for dinner, he found Erik asleep. He was restless, and was gripping the sheets so hard his fingers were almost white.

He woke Erik up, and almost took a hit to the cheek, but caught his wrists faster, and pressed them to the bed, in case another blow was cast. Erik was breathing hard, and his eyes were moist but he was looking at him furious. He didn’t seem lost in a nightmare anymore. He looked just angry and ashamed.

 

“Stop it! Fucking stop it, okay?”, Steve tightened his grip just a notch, enough to get Erik pliant. Once he saw Erik didn’t try to scratch him, Steve let him go but sold still, sitting on the bed next to him. Erik didn’t move but he didn’t look at him either. “The hell is wrong with you?”

 

“Why do you care?”, Erik spat back, still not looking at him.

 

“Why do I… Why do I care? I’ve spent all night watching over you, taking care of your wounds and trying to keep you alive. You were bleeding and you’d have died. If I didn’t care you’d be dead already or in a plastic cell right now under vigilance. I could’ve sold you, you know? And I didn’t. I saved you. I care! I fucking care!”

 

“I am worthless now, for you. I see how you look at me…” and he looked back. There was spite and fury behind those icy blue eyes. His words were colder than them. “I see your pity, and you wanted me strong but now I am weak, just like anybody else”

 

It sinked in. Steve knew what the problem was.

 

“Is this all because I didn’t follow our joking? You wanted me to tell you I’d fuck you last night when you were out? You wanted me to keep joking? Erik, I don’t even know what the fuck they’ve done to you!”, Steve put his hands in the air and stood up.

 

“Don’t you walk away from me now, Rogers! What? Our relationship is a secret meeting, a few hours fucking and complaining about each other until it’s time to move on. I know what you’ve done requires payment and I was willing to fuck now and leave later so I don’t get to be a burden to the scary, cruel Captain America”, Erik screamed back, almost out of the bed, accusing him of… what the hell?

 

Steve just… stared. He felt sick, he wanted to be sick.

 

“What did they do to you?”, Steve asked, his voice almost gone by the end of the question. His hands started to shiver.

 

“What the fuck do you care?!”

 

“Tell me, and I’ll let you pay”, he wanted to play that way, right?

 

Erik’s lips were shaking, but his eyes were still fixed on Rogers’. Steve’s expression looked neutral and he put his hands behind his back to hide the real weakness.

 

“Tell me now”

 

“They shot me in the neck. Something to numb my powers…”, Erik started narrating, angry with the world, Steve in particular. “They took me somewhere else and tied me to a wooden cross on the wall. I was their little pet. They were all human, masked, those fucking cowards. And they started kicking me. Slapped me in the face while they called me a freak, a monster, nature’s abomination. Some human scum… you know? Kept me up there for two days, feeding me rotten food, barely giving me any water at all…”

 

Steve spared a quick glance at the bedside table. The glass was empty, along with a bottle of water.

 

“Keep going”, he ordered. And Erik snared, but obeyed. 

 

“Last night they tried something else. They tried to touch me for their pleasure… and I snapped and called with my power a little piece of metal from the ground. Killed them all and escaped… So I understand you don’t want a broken, used body in your bed. So I’ll pay you and-”

 

Steve cut him off. He sat back on the bed and kissed him, hard, wanting to make Erik remember they were well past of that crap. It was never like this, and he thought he’d let Erik see enough of him to make him understand. Erik didn’t see it, but he wanted to prove it. So he put kindness and longing into his kiss, and caressed Erik’s neck, chest and face as he went. Erik tried to get away, but Steve tried harder and pushed him down on the bed, that smelled of his hair and that only turned him on more. 

 

“Do you think I don’t want you anymore?”, Steve asked when he started to kiss his way down on his neck and jaw. He took Erik’s hand away form his arm and lead to his groin. He’d been hard since their lips touched, and now it was all he wanted Erik to understand. “Do you think, really think those animals would take anything from us? I didn’t follow the joke because I wanted you properly healed, do you understand?”

 

“Yes…”, he breathed, trying to get Steve out of his clothes with one hand.

 

“No”, Steve split his legs apart and thrust against him, slowly, dragging the pleasure until Erik gave out and lay boneless on the bed. At his mercy. “I want you because you give yourself willingly to me. You didn’t let them. You escaped, strong and fucking beautiful and you’re going to beg for me to show you how much I want you to really understand that”

 

“Yes, please… Oh… Oh! ”

 

Steve bit his neck, sucked a red, angry mark on his skin while he tore Erik’s underwear -actually, they were Steve’s- and touched him. He reached for the closest drawer and pulled a bottle of lubricant from it. It was the one the used last time, so he uncapped it and poured blindly some of it on his hand, still biting on Erik’s skin all over his chest and nipples. He tasted so good, and smelled even better now that their scents were mixed. It was strange, having him on his bed. 

None of them seemed to care about it, not when he already had two fingers inside Erik’s body. And Steve loved to kiss him everywhere, overwhelm the man he’d saved and was going to spoil like a prize he’d won.   
Erik was panting, hands scrambling to get a hold of his hair, so Steve pulled his fingers off him and took his hands again, against the bed. 

 

“Don’t fucking move”, he ordered, and now his voice was coarse.

 

Erik nodded, and Steve walked put of the room, shirtless and so hard it fucking hurt. But he had to prove a point, so he went out and found in a duffel bag a rope he used on his missions, when he had to climb and his life was in actual danger.   
He went back to the room and he saw Erik’s whole body tremble in fear. 

 

“Stop. I’m not going to hurt you…”, his voice was soothing, and he sat on the bed, dropping the rope on Erik’s chest. Still, he didn’t move. “I’ll tie you up, and you’re surrounded with metal so I’m actually more in danger than you’ll ever be with me. So, I’ll tie you up, fuck you senseless, and I’ll heal whatever I’ve done to you to prove I still fucking want you. Is that okay?”

 

Erik took his time, really. Steve waited, and prayed he hadn’t overstepped. It was too much to ask, because Erik had a fucking rough couple of days and Steve wasn’t a saint. He cared, in his own way, and he wanted Erik to understand in a twisted way how much faith and trust he placed in Erik. 

 

“I’ve always been at your mercy, really. A rope means nothing. You can kill me with a single though with basically anything in this room, even my shield. And I am helpless even if I tie your whole body to the bed. I’m only doing your wrists, though”

 

Steve explained further, and put his hand on Erik’s thigh, gently enough to make Erik’s erection stir back to life. He cheated, rubbing soothing circles close to his groin and didn’t even try to hide his smile.

 

“Okay… just… don’t…”

 

“Not tight enough to hurt, I promise”, Steve agreed, working already the rope around Erik’s left wrist. 

 

He threw the rope around the bedpost, twice before being satisfied, and then tied his other hand. He pulled, and they lifted above his head. Erik sucked a breath in and looked up to his hands, panting at the same time because Steve decided to lick the head of his dick.

 

“Fuck… a warning?”, he complained, even though his legs parted for Steve to move between them. 

 

Steve joined his efforts by rubbing two fingers against his hole. Erik closed his eyes, but Steve missed it in favor of focusing on a very different task. He used all of his tricks with his mouth, tongue and even teeth. Everything Erik loved and asked for the other times. Steve had a very good memory, and he loved even more listening to Erik panting and sobbing for release.   
Every time he knew he was close, Steve pulled back and worked his fingers harder, faster, just to see him flush red and sweaty. He smiled, like a wolf smelling a prey close. His prey had willingly come to him for this.

 

“That’s a nice view…”, he mumbled, licking his lips, tasting Erik once more. 

 

“Just fuck me already, Steve…”, he begged, tugging on the ropes that held him up. They didn’t budge, but the metal clattering around the room told him he was close. 

 

“Okay… okay. You only had to ask, baby”, that slipped out of his lips. Erik looked up, but only blinked and said something in russian. Erik knew Steve didn’t know that language. Fucker. “You’re ready”

 

He pulled his fingers out and ignored Erik’s noise of impatience. He undressed, slowly but not particularly putting on a show for Erik. He saw the man swallow hard when he saw him naked, finally naked, a Steve went back between his legs, only to untie him out of the bedpost. 

 

“This isn’t over”, Steve promised, and moved them so they changed positions. Steve on his back and Erik carefully sitting on his lap. “Sit on my dick, come on. Do I have to do it all for you?”, Steve tugged at the end of the rope and knew Erik wanted to slap him across the face, but didn’t. Steve dared him to do it with one look, but nothing came out of it, so he obeyed and sat on him, carefully but steady.

 

Erik had this look on his face every time Steve breached him, blessed out and practically seeing heaven. Steve tied his hands on his back, and when Erik looked at him, puzzled, Steve answered before a question arrived. 

 

“Just bounce and I’ll do the rest”, said all innocent and boyish smile.

 

“You asshole…”

 

But he moved, a little unsteady at the beginning, but he had it all under control after a few minutes, finding his rhythm, going slow, then faster, and when Steve knew his knees ached, he took Erik’s hips, lifted him up a little and started thrusting up into him. 

True to his word, Erik was fucked senseless. Even after he came, Steve kept going, and when he couldn’t hold himself up anymore, he crumbled and landed on Steve’s chest. That changed the angle, and Steve came deep into him, hard and hot enough to make Erik hiss with a little discomfort. His body was hotter than the average human, and so he had… different reactions.   
Erik found it delightful. Most of the time. 

 

“Oh, fuck…”, Erik panted, half his face on Steve’s chest. And while Steve untied him, he closed his eyes and himself be manhandled.

 

Steve loved every second of it all, and moved Erik back to the bed so he could clean him up and check if the ropes had chaffed his wrists. A bit red, but no rash or blood, so he just applied some cream on them and kissed them both, wrist to shoulder and then his lips. Erik had barely strength to kiss him back.

 

“Do you understand, now?”, Steve asked, a rumble in his voice that got Erik’s attention. 

 

Erik actually blinked a couple of times and nodded at him, too tired to talk. Then he made a face and looked at the door.

 

“Is something burning in the kitchen?”

 

“Fuck, the beef!”

 

And that ruined the mood of the HYDRA agents listening to the whole day and a half the best shift they’d ever had. They never reported it to Headquarters.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a ride, huh?
> 
> I accept all criticism. Welcome!


End file.
